Shadows
by ToxicalityIssue
Summary: Bill and Tom are leading a perfect life together as rockstars and secret lovers until Bill becomes the victim of a stalker...
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?"

There was no answer on the other line except for the rhythmic sound of heavy breathing.

"H-H-Hello?"

No answer. Still just breathing.

Frightened, the older teen, whose eyes were lined in black, ended the call quickly with the touch of a button. For a few minutes, he sat in silence until his phone began to ring again, sending shivers down his spine. Bill hesitantly picked up his cell phone once more; putting it up to his ear and pressing the button that let the call come through.

"Stop calling me you fucking psycho!" He screamed into his cell, wishing that all of the madness would end soon.

It all started about six months ago. Bill and his twin brother, Tom, were probably the most famous teenagers in Germany. Every girl (and quite a few guys) wanted to get into their pants. But the real secret, that only on Georg and Gustav (their fellow band members) knew, was that the two brothers were "romantically involved" with one another.

The two G's didn't care much as they most likely always knew. From the day they met the Kaulitz twins, they had witnessed them constantly hanging off each other. Bill would almost always sit on Tom's lap and they both always felt the need to touch each other no matter what was going on. Anyways, all of this madness started about six months ago.

Bill and Tom were backstage after a show, their tongues tied and their lips locked, when all of a sudden, Bill's phone started ringing. Breaking their kiss, Bill pulled back from his twin and started to move his hand to his pocket. Tom smacked his brother's hand away and then grabbed it tightly in his own, pushing his back sharply into the wall.

"Just ignore it." He demanded, forcefully crushing Bill's lips with his own.

The continuous train of kissing, groping, moaning, and groaning continued on for a few more minutes until they were rudely interrupted by Bill's phone going off once again.

"Sorry, Tom. What if it's something really important?" Bill apologized to Tom as he broke their kiss once again.

He reached into his pocket and quickly rushed to dig out his cell phone. Bill flipped it open and stared at the screen. He didn't recognize the number. Usually, if it was one of his friends, they were in the phone's memory and their name would light up on the screen but this was just a number. He pressed the "talk" button on his phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello, this is Bill." He answered politely while Tom was shooting him daggers with his eyes.

An unfamiliar deep voice laughed on the other end. It was one of those horror movie laughs. The kind of laugh that sends shivers down your spine and makes your hair stand on end. The kind of laugh that makes you check your closet at night and sleep under the covers for the next few weeks.

"W-W-Who i-i-is t-this?" Bill asked shakily, fear spreading through his core.

A look of concern mixed with curiosity spread over Tom's face. He was about to ask Bill what was wrong but Bill immediately closed his phone, hanging up on the caller. Tom watched his twin clutch his phone to his chest and slowly slide down the wall. He quickly sat next to Bill, wrapping his arm around the back of his brother's shoulders.

"What's wrong, babe? You look like the world just ran out of eyeliner." Tom noted as he gave Bill's shoulders a squeeze.

"N-Nothing…it must have just been a prank call or something…" He smiled reassuringly to his brother.

These "prank calls" to Bill would happen around every other week, but they slowly started to get more and more frequent. It was always the same thing; heavy breathing and the same cryptic laughter. It slowly started to wear on Bill and he wouldn't sleep because of the fear that those calls placed in him. It didn't take much for Tom to realize that whatever happened on the phone wasn't just prank calling. Once the calling had increased to a few times every day, Bill finally broke down and told his brother.

"They're happening every fucking day and I don't know who the fuck it is! All I hear is breathing and then this sick, twisted laughing and, God Tom, it's driving me nuts." Bill cried in frustration on Tom's shoulder.

"Well then, can't you just memorize the number and not answer when you see it?" Tom suggested; his arms securely locked around his little brother's delicate frame.

"I tried, Tom! I really did, but the number keeps changing!" He whined, burying his face in Tom's oversized shirt.

Tom had finally come up with a solution. He decided to get his brother a new cell phone that he could use. Tom carefully instructed Bill not to give out his new phone's number to anyone except those close to him. Bill obviously did what he was told and for the next month or so, everything was peaceful and was getting back to normal until one night when Bill was surfing the web in his down time, an IM from someone he didn't know popped up.

**UrOutOfMilk Says: **_**Hello, Bill.**_

Bill blinked, staring at the computer. His eyes focused on the person's screen name, wondering what in God's name it was supposed to mean. Slowly, he slipped out of his chair and tip-toed over to the next room to check if Tom was playing some practical joke on him. When he reached the room, he saw Tom knocked out on the couch, tossing and turning.

"Not the dreads! Anything but the dreads!" Tom moaned in his sleep, causing Bill to force himself to suppress a giggle.

Shaking his head at his brother, Bill stalked back off to his room to face his computer. He sat back down on his computer, his nose nearly touching the screen as he read, noticing that another message had been sent.

**UrOutOfMilk Says: **_**I know you're there, Bill.**_

**99LuftBalloons Says: **_**Who is this? Georg? Gustav?**_

**UrOutOfMilk Says: **_**I'm afraid not. Have you been enjoying your time without me, Bill?**_

Bill blinked and raised his eyebrow. He had no idea what "UrOutOfMilk" was saying but he knew for a fact that it was creeping him out. Shaking his head, Bill closed out of the conversation and continued on searching the internet for nothing in particular. About five minutes later, the little conversation window popped back up, causing him to groan in frustration.

**UrOutOfMilk Says: **_**You know, Bill…Its common courtesy to answer when someone is talking to you.**_

Bill was about to close out of the conversation again when another message popped back up.

**UrOutOfMilk Says: **_**So you want to play that way, do you Bill? Well fine, but you'll be regretting it later.**_

_**UrOutOfMilk has signed off**_

Bill's eyes stayed glued on the last line that was written. Slowly, he looked around the room to make sure that he was alone but he wasn't satisfied. Bill tumbled out of his chair and ran around his room, turning on every light he could. Getting on his knees, Bill looked under his bed, followed by his closet, then behind the curtains. When he was finally satisfied, he climbed back into his chair, signing out of every messenger he had to avoid whoever was trying to contact him.

Humming to himself, Bill continued to browse the net. He was interrupted, however, when his new cell phone started ringing. Wondering who the hell would be calling him that late, Bill grabbed his phone and without looking, turned it on and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered.

Once more, there was no answer back on the other line. As panic started to run through his veins, the voice on the other side broke the silence.

"Hey, Bill, It's Gustav! Sorry, I accidently put you on hold when you answered."

Bill breathed a sigh of relief and sunk into his chair. He continued to talk with his friend for the next hour or so which eased him out of the state of hysteria he was slowly slipping into. After he and Gustav got off the phone, Bill crawled into the bed he shared with Tom, letting his brother stay out on the couch.

He was about to drift off into the dream world when he was immediately brought back to reality; his cell phone was going off once more. Groaning and thinking it was Gustav and he had forgotten to say something, Bill picked up his cell and answered it.

"God Gustav, can't it wait for tomorrow?" He whined into his phone.

On the other line came the eerie and chilling laughter that haunted Bill all too much in his dreams. Immediately, all of Bill's senses became heightened and his body became tense.

"W-W-Who is this?!" He nearly screamed into his phone, tears forming in his eyes.

The laughter changed back to the steady breathing and Bill could tell that whoever was tormenting him was grinning.

"H-H-How d-d-did y-you g-get this n-n-n-number?" Bill stuttered out hysterically.

Once more, the laughter came around, followed by the sound of a tone as the other end hung up on him. Bill screamed in frustration. He thought that he was free from the hell he was dealing with.

Right away, Tom appeared in Bill's doorway, moving over to collect Bill in his arms, holding him tightly. Bill spilled everything to Tom, including what had happened on the computer, leaving Tom wondering what to do next.

Bill's phone calls and IM's still continued for a while. Tom had bought Bill phone after phone after phone in an attempt to rid Bill of the demon who was tormenting him. Nothing worked. The anonymous caller continued to discover Bill's new numbers.

One night, Bill was sitting alone in the room he shared with Tom. Tom had gone out to pick up a pizza that he had ordered for the two of them. Bill stared blankly at his newest cell phone, which was ringing off the hook, never stopping. Finally he got so fed up that he picked up the expensive gadget and chucked it across the room at the wall, shattering it into pieces. Almost immediately, every single phone that Bill had, which was well in the 20's, started ringing. Each phone was located in a different part of the room and they had Bill surrounded. It was an overload for Bill. He quickly curled up in the corner of his room, screaming. The screaming and calling continued until Tom got home around 20 minutes later.

The second Tom entered their bedroom, the phones all stopped ringing; leaving Bill's once drowned out scream to echo throughout the entire apartment. Tom rushed over to his brother and pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head, rocking him back and forth. Tom was completely clueless as to what they should do next; which is where we left off.

"Hello?"

There was no answer on the other line except for the rhythmic sound of heavy breathing.

"H-H-Hello?"

No answer. Still just breathing.

Frightened, the older teen, whose eyes were lined in black, ended the call quickly with the touch of a button. For a few minutes, he sat in silence until his phone began to ring again, sending shivers down his spine. Bill hesitantly picked up his cell phone once more; putting it up to his ear and pressing the button that let the call come through.

"Stop calling me you fucking psycho!" He screamed into his cell, wishing that all of the madness would end soon.

"I wouldn't be so rude if I were you, Bill." The voice instructed him.

Shock ran through Bill's entire body. It was the first time he had heard his harasser talk and the sound of his voice was enough to give Bill a heart attack. Bill started to ask who the caller was, when he was interrupted mid-sentence.

"I've been watching you for quite some time."


	2. Chapter 2

"I've been watching you for quite some time."

Bill pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it, not fully understanding what exactly was happening. He was about to hang up like he had done so many times, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"What do you mean?" He asked the caller as he pressed his phone against his ear once more; waiting for an answer.

"You know very well what I mean, Bill." The voice replied.

"N-N-No… I d-d-don't…"

The voice on the other end sighed deeply. It was one of those rare moments in time where Bill could sense what his harasser was doing and in this case; he was rolling his eyes at Bill's lack of ability to grasp the situation at hand. Bill merely stayed quiet, waiting for an answer, but mostly because he was speechless. Finally after a few minutes, the voice broke the silence.

"Let me tell you one more time then, Bill. I've been watching you…for a very long time." The voice started slowly, breathing after each sentence for a dramatic effect that was sure to scare Bill. "Where you go, what you where, what you do…who you do…"

Bill stared blankly at his wall, too paralyzed with fear to move. His eyes searched every visible square inch of his room in fear. He wasn't sure what to look for but he was sure that something wasn't quite right. While Bill was looking around his room with his eyes only, the only sounds he made were a few nearly inaudible deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

"I don't know who you are but I swear to God, if you don't stop I'm going to-"

"You're going to what, Bill? Tell me what you're going to do." The voice replied, suddenly getting an edge of seriousness.

"I-I'll c-call the cops if you don't s-stop this r-right n-n-now!" Bill stuttered out, pulling his legs up to his chest, his eyes wide with panic.

The stranger on the other end just laughed the same laugh that haunted all of Bill's dreams. To stop the laughing from reaching his ears for longer than he could take, he did one of the only things he had strength to do. Rising shakily on his own two feet, Bill headed to his window, opening it and throwing out his phone. He watched it tumble through the air and land in the road in pieces.

Bill slowly stuck his head out of the window, breathing deep, shaky breaths as he looked around, surveying the area for any callers. He knew it was a stupid idea but he was almost expecting the caller to be standing underneath his window, phone in hand, watching his every move.

He made his way out of the room he shared with Tom, searching for his brother. When he found Tom on the living room couch, he sat down next to him and buried his face in his twin's chest. Knowing all too well what happened, Tom locked his arms around Bill and pulled him into his lap, rocking him back and forth.

"H-He's watching me, Tom…He said he's watching everything I do…" Bill let loose a muffled whimper into Tom's shirt.

"This is getting serious, Bill. I think it's time we talk to the cops about this." Tom responded, kissing Bill's forehead, playing absently with his brother's hair.

"I don't think that's gonna work…"

"Why not?"

"It's just not gonna work, Tom." Bill sighed heavily, pulling away from Tom momentarily.

Releasing himself fully from Tom, Bill stood up, taking a deep breath. He went back to his room and collected his sweatshirt and his wallet. As he returned to the living room, Bill sighed, making his way over to his twin.

"I'm going out. I need some fresh air." Bill stated.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Do you need me to come with you?" Tom asked, standing up next to Bill.

"I'll be fine, I think."

"You sure?"

Bill nodded quickly. Tom sighed and pulled his brother into a long hug. As he pulled away, he gave Bill a long kiss on the lips. Just being near Tom calmed Bill down like nothing else could. Bill smiled and kissed Tom's cheek once before heading out the door.

"On the plus side, though, if he is watching you, he can agree with me on how horrible that shirt looks on you!" Tom called out as Bill exited their apartment.

Bill closed the door behind him and headed on his way out of the building. A million thoughts were running through his mind. _'What if he really is watching me? What do I do? What's going to happen next?'_

When Bill hit the fresh air of the outdoors, he looked up to the sky and groaned.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He complained to the sky.

Bill started his long hike around the city. He wasn't sure of where he was going, but he let his feet decide that for him. He didn't pay any attention to where he was going. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts to even realize it when he was standing in the middle of the street. The loud 'honk' of a car horn brought him back to his senses, immediately rushing to the side walk.

Taking one look around him, Bill was relieved when he realized that he was in a part of the city that he actually knew. Bill sighed and took a seat on the curb, marveling at the beauty of the city at night. He was always a city person. He found peace and a calming effect in the way the lights reflected in the night sky, creating a most beautiful contrast.

Bill just sat there for an hour or so, breathing in the cold air and looking around at the city lights. When Bill was finally relaxed, he decided to continue on walking. He got up and dusted himself off, letting his feet control his direction once more as he lost himself in his thoughts again.

Before he knew it, it was completely dark outside and when Bill looked up, he discovered himself in an old alleyway. When he looked around, the atmosphere of it all gave him chills. He needed to get out of there and fast. Once he was about to hit the main road, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello, Bill."

Bill closed his eyes tightly. He was sure he was just hearing things but that voice…it was so familiar to him. The voice that visited his dreams every night and now he was hearing it without the static of the phone. Bill kept his eyes closed, too terrified to look behind him.

He started to fast walk back to his apartment. He was cursing himself for ending up so far away. With each noise that his feet made when they hit the pavement, an echo came behind him. Bill picked up speed and so did his follower. Bill was walking as fast as he could, saving his energy to run for when he was closer to his house.

His pursuer could was feeding off of the panic that Bill was emanating. With each time Bill sped up, the person following him let loose the same dreadful laugh. On the verge of tears, Bill started to run. He could feel that he was getting closer and closer to his apartment building. He couldn't see out of his eyes because of the tears of pure fear that were pouring from his eyes.

He was just about to reach the door when he was grabbed fiercely by the waist. He started kicking and screaming, trying his best to escape.

"NO! Let me go, please…" He pleaded, struggling to get away.

The arms around him only tightened. The only sound that was audible to Bill was the sound of his own screams and pleads with his capturer. He continued to struggle, hitting and kicking the figure that held him against his will. In an attempt to stop his struggling, the unknown form forced him down on the ground, pinning him tightly so he couldn't move.

"Please…" Bill sobbed out.

"Bill! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The figure yelled to him and Bill actually heard it.

That voice was so familiar to Bill. He had spent his entire life listening to that voice. Immediately, Bill maneuvered himself to look up, seeing a pair of eyes identical to his own, staring back at him with intense worry. Upon realizing who it was who was holding onto him, Bill broke down even harder.

"Tom! Oh God…I thought you were…I thought I was…" He sobbed out.

Tom pulled him into his arms like he had had to do a lot recently. He kissed the top of Bill's head. Bill continued to sob heavily. Tom had been waiting for Bill to get back from his walk. He knew he couldn't reach him because Bill continued to break every cell phone he had. Realizing that outside was no place for Bill to break down, Tom managed to stand up and hoist Bill onto his back, carrying him up to their apartment where Bill spilled everything about his close encounter to his twin.

Tom had listened intently, suggesting that next time Bill wanted to go anywhere, to have someone with him at all times. Someone who could defend not only themselves, but Bill as well. Tom managed to calm Bill down enough so that Bill could go to their room and get some sleep.

Bill slowly made his way to their room. Tom had said that he would be in bed a few minutes after Bill. The second he opened the door to their room, Bill's knees hit the floor as he let out a deafening scream upon seeing the scene before his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill slowly made his way to their room. Tom had said that he would be in bed a few minutes after Bill. The second he opened the door to their room, Bill's knees hit the floor as he let out a deafening scream upon seeing the scene before his eyes.

Upon hearing Bill's deafening scream, Tom quickly rushed to their bedroom to see what was wrong. When his eyes saw what had caused Bill's panic, he gasped; his jaw hitting the floor in pure shock.

Their room had been completely trashed to all hell. All of their belongings were strewn across the floor. Books were all over the place, with pages ripped out of them. The pages that had been ripped out were everywhere. Bookcases and shelves had been knocked down and split it two. Bill's many CD's lay completely broken and smashed on the floor. What stood out, though, was the fact that their bed and Bill's computer appeared to be in tact. But what stood out the most was the thick red streaks that lined their walls.

"Is that…Is that fucking BLOOD?!" Tom yelled to no one in particular.

Bill just stared and looked around at the damage. Bill was terrified. He couldn't understand any of it at all. While Bill was scared, Tom was only thinking of how much it would cost to replace and repair everything.

Standing up unsurely, Bill made his way to his computer to check on it. Sure enough, it was still as he had left it last. Slowly, he made his way to their bed, which appeared to look normal. Bill got on his knees and bent over, looking underneath their bed. He let out a loud sigh. To his relief, there was nothing there. He stood back up with more confidence before he got an idea. Bill's hand clutched the corner of the sheets. He quickly yanked them back, his eyes widening immediately at the sight.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelped, stumbling backwards and falling on his ass.

"What is it?!" Tom yelled back with concern.

Bill said nothing. He only stared at the bed, gasping and hyperventilating. He drew his legs up to his chest, whimpering loudly. Slowly, he raised his hand and pointed a shaky finger towards the bed.

Tom rushed over to the bed he shared with Bill, letting out a surprised yell at what he discovered. Slowly, he backed away. There on their bed lied a dead, dismembered crow. The entire space between their sheets was filled with black crow feathers. The mattress had been stabbed and gashed nearly a hundred times by the looks of it. Whoever did it was careful enough to make sure that it could be easily hidden under the comforter.

Bill only just gaped at their bed. Tom looked around cautiously. He let out another surprised yell as his eyes locked on their window.

"B-B-Bill…" He gasped, staring at the window.

Still speechless, Bill slowly turned his head to look at their window. His jaw dropped in shock and he let loose another scream. Unfortunately, it was too much for Bill and everything went black as he passed out.

"Shit! Bill!" Tom yelled.

Tom rushed to his younger brother, collecting him in his arms. He carried Bill out of their room so that when he woke up; he wouldn't freak out again and pass out. Tom looked around the living room and finally decided on laying Bill on the couch to rest.

Cautiously, Tom made his way back to their room. He was already prepared for what he would see when he entered the room, but it didn't make any of it easier for him to look at. As his eyes locked upon the sight once more, he let out a loud groan. There in their window was the bloody, decapitated head of the crow that lied in their bed. Its eyes were completely gauged out and it was hanging by a string, dripping blood.

Tom slowly approached it, pulling it off of their window by the string. Quickly, he opened the window and tossed it out. He then grabbed two ripped out book pages to make makeshift tongs. Tom picked up the body of the dead bird, whining in displeasure. Tossing it out the window, he locked and closed it, letting a loud sigh escape his lips. It wasn't much of a clean up job but it made it a lot easier on him to get the bird out of there.

Tom blinked and started to search around their uprooted room when one of Bill's remaining cell phones started to ring violently, breaking the silence. When he found it, he let the call come through and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tom. Did you enjoy my present?" The voice replied.

"Look, you! I don't know who the fuck you are or what twisted little game you're playing but leave my brother out of it!" Tom yelled forcefully into the phone.

"Aww, why? I'm having so much fun." The stranger taunted.

"Why the fuck are you doing this? Why Bill?" Tom demanded.

"To hurt you."

"W-What? Me?"

"Yes. You don't deserve Bill."

"What do you-" Tom started.

"I see the way you two are with each other: kissing, hugging, whatever. I know you two are together. I see the way he looks at you. You don't deserve him." The voice cut him off.

"What the fuck do you know about it, huh? Bill and I are the same soul in two different bodies. We belong together! You're hurting him as well as me!" Tom screamed into the phone, outraged.

"It's a small price to pay for such a big reward." He whispered.

"He'll never be with you, you fucking creep!"

"We'll see, now won't we?" The voice laughed, hanging up on Tom.

Tom blinked, staring at the cell phone. He set it down on top of Bill's computer and walked out to the living room. He turned off the lights and quietly sat down in front of the couch where Bill was now sleeping. Tom was about to fall asleep when he heard a small grunt of displeasure from his brother.

"Why are you on the floor?" Bill mumbled sleepily.

"I didn't want to wake y-" Tom started.

"Come here." Bill whined, shifting his small frame so that there was room for Tom.

Tom grinned to himself and got up, curling up next to Bill on the couch. Bill grinned for about the fifth time since the caller had started harassing him again. He had obviously woken up and gotten a blanket since Tom had carried him to the couch. Tom wrapped himself around Bill and Bill curled into his brother's arms, his head buried in Tom's chest. They both stayed like that until the fell asleep. Tom didn't have the heart to tell Bill right away when Bill was so exhausted.

The next morning, Tom woke up to Bill's face in his, staring at him. Tom blinked and laughed at the look on Bill's face. He leaned his head down and kissed his twin's lips tenderly, squeezing him gently in his arms.

"Mmm…Morning sunshine." Tom grinned.

"Tom. I want you to be honest with me right now." Bill replied seriously.

"Oh God. You're not pregnant are you?"

"Tom! Be serious here!" Bill glared at him.

"Okay okay, what is it?" Tom asked, concerned about the serious look on Bill's face.

"I know he called you last night. I could hear you. It almost sounded like you were arguing with him whether or not I'd be with him…" Bill slowly let out, as if trying to make sense of it.

"I was. The fucking freak wants in your pants or something." Tom sighed in defeat.

"What? He…wants…in my pants?"

"Yeah! Good lucky trying though. Your pants are so tight, it's a miracle that I manage to get in them!" Tom laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

"That's not funny, Tom! This is serious! That creep wants me? Like, to date me?"

"Yes. He said that he's doing all this to hurt me, not you. He obviously knows that you're my biggest weakness."

"Oh, so now I'm a weakness?" Bill glared, swatting at his brother's head.

Tom laughed and nodded, snatching both of Bill's wrists, holding them to his stomach. He leaned forward, placing a tender, loving kiss on his lips. Bill sighed into the kiss, returning it with equal pressure, whining loudly when Tom pulled away from him.

"Tooommmiiii…." He whined loudly, pouting.

"Come on, Bill. We need to think of what we're going to do to with our room."

The next few weeks were spent fixing everything in their room. They repainted the walls, replaced the whole bed and everything that was in their room. The room looked ten times better than it looked before the incident, much to Bill's pleasure.

Bill was laying on their new bed, humming to himself. Tom slowly snuck into the bed with Bill, poking him lightly in the cheek.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked his younger brother.

"What's going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"I have a feeling that something really bad is gonna happen soon." Bill sighed heavily, turning to wrap his arms around Tom.

"That's stupid. Nothing bad will ever happen as long as I'm here, Bill." Tom assured him, wrapping his own arms around Bill, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, Tom." Bill smiled, squirming closer to Tom.

"I love you too."

To Bill, even though he was being harassed and stalked by someone who seemed to know everything about him and was scaring him, everything would be okay. He believed in Tom's words completely and trusted him to the end of the world. But no matter how much Bill trusted Tom, Tom couldn't see the future.

Bill was sitting in their room late at night, surfing the internet again like he loved to do. He was looking up random pictures of Nena and other people. Suddenly, the phone ringed again. Without thinking twice, Bill picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bill." Was the response.

Bill stayed silent.

"Check your email."


	4. Chapter 4

"Check your email."

"W-What?" Bill asked, rushing to his computer and logging into his email account.

"Just shut up and do it." The deep voice ordered.

"HA! I haven't even got any-" Bill started before sighing in frustration as an email popped up.

He frowned and opened the email, reading what it said.

_Hello, Bill. Thought you'd enjoy this as much as I did._

Bill's curiosity got the best of him once again and he downloaded the attached file titled, "Watch me." He wasn't quite sure what would happen. A part of him was hoping that it would be a video of his stalker. Another part of him was screaming for him to turn off the computer and get off the phone.

"Plug in your ear buds and put one in your ear." The voice instructed.

Bill did as he was told without a second thought. His computer beeped when it was done downloading and Bill took a very long and deep breath as he opened the file.

Bill's jaw dropped in shock and fear as he nearly fell off of his chair at the sight before his eyes. He couldn't believe it. There was no logical explanation for it. There was no way it could have happened. He would have known…wouldn't he? Bill continued to watch, his eyes glued on the screen, when the audio kicked in

_"Oh God, Tom…Mmm…it feels so good."_ Moaned Bill in the video.

He was just stunned. The video he was watching had obviously been taken from the previous night. Bill recognized everything from the night before. How could it have been taped without either of them knowing?

"Look at you, taking it like a man…" The voice breathed heavily, his voice full of lust.

_"Oh fuck…Mmm, Tomi…Harder!" _The Bill in the video screamed.

Bill just sat with his mouth open as he watched his brother thrusting into him with all of his might. Bill could still remember how amazing it felt for him but none of that mattered to him at the moment.

"That's it, scream for more. Ooh, Bill…I had no idea you liked it rough." The voice whispered longingly.

Bill quickly hung up the phone, running out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He fell over the toilet, yanking the lid up as he started to throw up violently. Things had been getting more and more out of hand and his body couldn't take it anymore. Seeing the video just snapped him and made him finally break.

"Bill? What's wrong?" Tom asked, his voice laced with worry as he walked into the bathroom.

Tom knelt down beside his twin, gathering Bill's hair in his hands. He held Bill's hair back as he threw up, sighing heavily. To be honest, Tom always looked strong on the outside but it was wearing on him as well. He didn't know how to handle any of it and it confused the fuck out of him. He couldn't stand to see the love of his life in that much pain but he would try to hold it in as much as he could. He didn't want to give the freak the pleasure of knowing he was getting what he wanted.

When Bill was finished, Tom pulled him off of the ground. Bill dragged Tom to the bedroom and sat him down in front of his computer. Bill pulled his ear buds out and turned up the volume so they could both hear. He then played the video, shaking his head in disgust.

"You taped it? I have to say, Bill…I never knew you were this kinky…" Tom remarked.

"I didn't tape it, you idiot! He did!" Bill screamed in outrage.

Tom blinked in surprise. He didn't expect that. He looked at the view from the camera and then to their bed, looking rapidly between the two.

"Bill, go lay down in the bed." Tom ordered.

"What? I'm not even ti-"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" Bill snapped back, mumbling about how even his stalker was telling him what to do.

Bill got on the bed and lied down. Tom observed him and spent the next few minutes ordering Bill to lay in a different part of the bed until he was pleased. Tom paused the video and looked up and around their room. Once he found it, Tom pulled a ladder out of the closet and unfolded it.

"Bill, hold the ladder for me." Tom ordered once more.

"Fuck you." Bill groaned, curling up in the bed.

"Fine, then! If you want Mister Stalker to watch you undress every day and watch and listen to us each night, then go right ahead. Stay in bed." Tom sighed, starting to walk away.

It didn't take more than two seconds before Bill was standing by the ladder, holding it steady. Tom laughed and rolled his eyes at his little brother. He slowly climbed up the ladder, searching. Bill held the ladder steady, watching Tom.

"Enjoying the view?" Tom smirked as he continued to search around.

"Oh, yeah. Totally." Bill rolled his eyes.

Tom's eyes scanned every nook and cranny that he could see. He sighed in defeat and started to climb down the ladder when something caught his eye. It was a small device strapped to one of the rafters. He pulled it off and examined it thoroughly.

"What is it?" Bill asked as he stepped away from the ladder to get a good view, causing the ladder to wobble.

"Jesus, Bill! Hold the fucking ladder steady!" Tom yelled as he made an effort to keep from falling.

"Sorry!" Bill squeaked as he rushed to steady the ladder.

Tom glared at Bill as he slowly made his way down the ladder. Once he was on solid ground, he scanned the room.

"Bill, go get the hammer."

"Go get it yourself!"

Tom just stared at Bill as the two sets of identical eyes met. His face was expressionless as he remained silent, staring Bill down.

"Fine." Sighed Bill as he gave in.

He returned with the hammer, handing it to his brother. Tom put the hammer down and turned away from Bill, studying the device.

"I played your slave…Now you get to be mind…" Bill whispered to Tom as he hooked a finger around Tom's belt loop, tugging him close.

Bill wrapped his arms around Tom from behind. Slowly, Bill started to kiss the back of Tom's neck. He breathed hot, moist air on the sensitive skin as his hands slipped down to Tom's hips. Tom grunted and pushed Bill away.

"Not now, Bill."

"You're turning me down for sex?! My God, it really is the apocalypse. Bill marveled.

Tom was too absorbed in the small device. From the looks of it, there was a camera and a microphone combined together in one tiny, inconspicuous package. Tom set the thing down and grabbed the hammer.

"Fucking creep!" He screamed into the device as he brought the hammer down fast, smashing it to pieces.

"So that's how he did it…" Bill whispered, poking one of the pieces.

"No more worries! Now where were we?" Tom grinned wickedly, pinning Bill's back to the wall.

Bill smirked in response as he pulled Tom's body up against his tightly. Letting out a shaky sigh of pent up emotion, Bill placed his hand on the back of his older brother's head, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Tom's tongue found its way into Bill's mouth, massaging his tongue. Bill moaned into Tom's mouth, letting his eyes close. Tom moved his hand to the back of Bill's neck, deepening the kiss and earning a moan from the both of them.

Slowly, they made their way to the bed, tangled up in each other. Bill pushed Tom down and crawled on top of him, nibbling on the skin of his neck. Tom rolled himself on top of Bill and ground his hips into his twin's roughly, drawing out a groan from the two of them. Tom leaned down to press his lips into Bill's roughly, biting down on his twin's lip and tugging playfully.

Bill gasped and lifted his hands up, pulling off his brother's shirt with one even movement. Tom followed suit and soon after, all of their clothes were on the floor and it was just Tom and just Bill with nothing in the way. Bill moaned softly at the skin contact. He loved the way Tom felt against him. He loved everything about Tom.

Tom had maneuvered Bill onto his hands and knees, his weight against his brother. His hands circled Bill, holding him close to him. They were so close to fulfilling their need when Tom's phone rang. Bill let out a loud whine of despair but shifted away from Tom, grabbing the phone and tossing it to him.

"This is Tom." He answered, extremely irritated at the bad timing of the caller.

"You're too smart for your own good, Tom. I underestimated you."

"You again…" Tom growled into the phone.

"You really shouldn't break other people's stuff." The voice sighed coldly.

"You shouldn't be breaking into people's apartments. If I ever catch you in here, you're dead."

"Just you watch, Tom. You'll get what you deserve soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5

"Just you watch, Tom. You'll get what you deserve soon enough."

"Whatever."

"Bill won't be yours forever. I'll make sure of that." The voice stated, hanging up on Tom.

Tom closed his phone, glaring into nothingness. Bill could sense his twin's anger and frustration. He reached an arm out, his fingers grazing the bare skin of Tom's arm. Tom sighed and leaned into Bill's side, resting his head on his younger brother's shoulder. Bill wrapped his arms around Tom's waist in response.

"This is really starting to piss me off." Tom sighed out, curling as close to Bill as he could.

Bill sighed, tightening his grip on Tom and closing his eyes. Bill was mentally exhausted and it was really taking a toll on him.

Sensing Bill relaxing, Tom shifted his position and laid Bill down on the bed. He took one look at him, leaning down over him and kissing his lips tenderly. Bill smiled slightly, falling asleep shortly afterward. Tom sighed again and shifted so that he was lying with his head resting on Bill's chest, falling asleep a few moments later.

--

Bill was suddenly in a dark alley. He was sitting against a wall, pressed into it tightly, as if trying to push himself away from something. It was pitch black all around him and he couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, he heard that same cryptic laughter that had haunted him for months on end. His body immediately tensed up. Slowly, he heard footsteps start to approach him and he let out a small cry of terror.

"Hello, Bill." Came the voice.

"N-N-No…" Bill whimpered.

Bill continued to let out a series of small cries and whimpers as he pressed himself even further into the wall. He hissed slightly at the pain of the hard wall digging into his back.

"I've missed you."

Slowly, two hands grabbed Bill's legs, forcing another small cry to erupt from his lips. Bill tried his best to kick them away but their grip became more and more fierce until the point where it was painful. Bill was trembling in fear as the hands started to move up his body.

"S-Stop! G-Get off me…" He whimpered pathetically, trying to crawl away.

His stalker's hands grabbed onto his hips tightly digging his nails into Bill's sensitive skin. Bill tried his best to scream but the sound refused to come out. His throat began to close up and he found it hard to breathe.

In his mind, all he was thinking of was Tom and hoping that Tom would come and rescue him, just like he always did. The hands became rougher and rougher and Bill gave up on struggling. With each grope he felt himself slipping further and further…

--

Bill awoke with a loud scream, sitting straight up in their bed, causing Tom to fall off of the bed. His eyes were wide with panic, his body was trembling violently, and he was covered with a thin layer of sweat. Soon afterwards, Bill stopped trembling, but it was evident to Tom that something was still very wrong with Bill.

Bill turned to look down into his twin's eyes. His eyes burned with a fire that terrified even Tom and shook him to his core. It was as if Bill wasn't looking at Tom…but someone else.

Tom crawled onto the bed again and placed a comforting hand on Bill's shoulder. In one swift movement, Bill grabbed a hold of Tom's arm, forcing him away. Bill got up from the bed, stalking over to the book case. He began to rip the books from their place, throwing them behind his shoulder. Every once in a while, he would open a book and start to rip out the pages.

Screaming in frustration, Bill destroyed everything in his path. He was trembling with anger and it was clear to Tom that Bill had finally snapped. Bill ran to the kitchen and all Tom could hear was the smashing of plates and glasses.

"BILL" Tom screamed out, trying to make his way to the kitchen; blocked by the damage Bill had done to their room.

"I HATE YOU! I BELONG TO TOM! I'LL NEVER BE YOURS!" Bill was screaming, smashing everything he could.

In Bill's mind, he couldn't hear any of the disaster he was causing. All he could hear was the sound of his stalker; promising to take him for himself. It was true, Bill had finally snapped.

Tom finally ran into the kitchen, careful of where he was stepping to avoid getting stabbed by anything. He could see the fire burning insanely in his twin's eyes. He never thought that he would ever witness Bill like this. Bill was too busy trashing everything he could to notice Tom come up from behind him.

"BILL!" Tom screamed again in an attempt to reach his brother.

"DO YOU NEED ME TO PROVE IT TO YOU?!" Bill screamed insanely, picking up a glass shard, holding it to the skin of his arm. "WILL YOU FINALLY GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD IF I FUCKING BRAND MYSELF?!"

"BILL!"

When Bill still didn't respond, Tom took it upon himself to stop Bill by himself. From behind Bill, he grabbed onto his arms, forcing him to drop the piece of jagged glass. Bill kept screaming insanities as he tried to throw Tom's arms off of him. Tom then grabbed Bill by the waist, dragging him away from the few breakables they had left.

Tom dragged the kicking and screaming Bill to the bedroom. He pinned Bill down to the bed, straddling his waist and grabbing his wrists, pinning them above his head. All Bill could see was the images that haunted his dreams. All he could hear was the silence of an eternity trapped in his madness.

"NO!" Bill screamed, still trying to struggle away so that he could break anything he could get his hands on.

"BILL!" Bill yelled once more at his unresponsive brother.

He let go of one of Bill's wrists momentarily as he shifted his arms so that one hand was holding both of Bill's wrists. He looked down into the madness that had overcome his brother. Bill was still kicking and trying to free himself but Tom had him completely pinned down.

**"BILL!"** Tom tried again, with more force, smacking Bill across the face to try to get some sense into him.

"T-T-Tom?" Bill whimpered, as if seeing Tom for the first time.

Tom just stared down into his younger brother's eyes with concern. Bill's eyes started to well up with tears. Tom let Bill go and sighed, lying down beside him, wrapping him up in a secure and safe embrace. Bill responded by sobbing into his brother's chest, trembling like crazy.

"Shh…Bill…It's okay…" Tom whispered soothingly, kissing the top of Bill's head.

"I…I'm…" Bill whimpered out through his muffled sobs.

"Shh…You're okay, Bill…You're safe…I'm here..."

Tom continued to comfort his brother. Slowly, Bill started to relax, although he kept his face buried in Tom's chest. Biting his lip, Bill gave Tom a tight squeeze, whimpering softly into the bare skin of Tom's chest.

"What is it?" Tom asked with concern, backing away slightly to look into Bill's eyes.

"I'm scared…Tomi…" He whimpered again, holding onto Tom as if his life depended on it.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Bill…I'm here…"

Tom couldn't stand to see Bill in the state of mind that he was in. It tugged at his heartstrings and burnt a hole through his entire being. The more it wore on Bill, the more it wore on Tom.

Hours passed and finally Bill was as close to his normal state as he could get. Tom had gotten him some water to drink, as well as some ice cream to cheer him up. As Bill was sitting up and eating his ice cream, Tom laid his head in Bill's lap, staring at the once again destructed room.

"You know…Bill…If this is your idea of interior decorating…Well, I hate to break it to you, but you're no Martha Stewart."

Bill suppressed a laugh and shook his head. He put down his ice cream on the nightstand next to their bed and pulled Tom up to him. With either hand on each side of Tom's head, he stared his brother deeply in the eyes. Bill sighed, leaning his head forward so that their foreheads were touching.

"He has it all wrong…You're the one that's too good for me…" Bill smiled sadly.

"We're the same, stupid. If I'm too good for you, then you're too good for me." Tom reminded him.

Before Bill could argue, Tom pulled Bill into a long, deep kiss. It was a kind of kiss that melted away Bill's worries and washed away all of his fears. Bill let out a small moan against his twin's lips, pulling Tom as close as he could to him.

Bill slowly laid down, pulling Tom down with him. They continued to kiss as Tom's hands slowly made their way up Bill's sides, lovingly caressing each inch of him he could manage. Tom slowly started to kiss down to Bill's neck, licking and kissing the tender skin, causing a series of small moans to break free from his younger brother's mouth.

Bill let out a small cry as Tom bit down on his neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood. He then let out a loud gasp, followed by a moan as Tom started to suck on the wound. Bill closed his eyes and tilted his head back to allow his brother more access.

Tom's fingertips slowly grazed over Bill's hips, then to his inner thighs. Biting his lip, Bill let out another moan, breathing shakily. His hands slowly found their way up and down Tom's sides. They didn't need to say anything to each other. They both knew what they wanted, as well as what the other wanted.

Tom leaned over Bill, pressing his lips to his twin's firmly as he slipped a finger into Bill's entrance. Bill took in a sharp breath, although relaxed. As Tom added another finger and began to prepare him, Bill moaned. Tom's tongue found his way into Bill's mouth, massaging the roof of his brother's mouth.

It wasn't long until Tom was inside of Bill. Bill let out a few loud cries of pain and pleasure as Tom began to thrust into him. Tom slowly escalated his pace until he was going as hard and as fast as he could. His main goal was not to please himself, but Bill.

"To…To…Tommnnuhnn…" Bill moaned out, his body jerking back and forth violently with each of Tom's movements. "I'm…I'm gonna…" Bill whined loudly.

His climax hit Bill hard, washing away everything horrid he had felt within a matter of seconds. Bill gasped and cried out his brother's name, his back arching even further. Tom let out a loud cry shortly after, collapsing onto Bill.

Bill closed his eyes tightly, gasping for air. He rested the palms of his hands flat on Tom's shoulder blades. Tom moved his head up, kissing along Bill's jaw line before he shifted off of Bill, lying next to him.

Tom wrapped Bill up in his arms from behind him, spooning him ever so gently. Moving Bill's hair to one side, he rested his chin on his twin's shoulder, kissing his cheek softly. He placed his hands on Bill's stomach, stroking softly until Bill fell asleep. Tom himself was about to fall asleep, when his phone started to ring once more.

"Uhnmmhellllooo?" Tom mumbled sleepily, quiet enough so that he didn't wake Bill.

"Make sure you check your mail tomorrow." The familiar voice growled out, obviously annoyed.

"Wha-"

"And make sure that Bill knows…trashing his house won't stop me."


	6. Chapter 6

"And make sure that Bill knows… trashing his house won't stop me."

"Go fall off a cliff, you sick fuck." Tom groaned out before coming to a realization that snapped him fully awake. "…Wait…How did you-" Tom started.

That same cryptic laughter interrupted Tom, forcing a small growl out of him.

"I should have known you'd have more than one camera… And don't bother… I'll burn whatever you sent."

"You'll do what you're told or else I'll go to the media about you and Bill. As you know, I have evidence." The voice demanded, straining to keep his cool.

"Do it. I dare you." Tom snarled as he snapped his phone shut, stuffing it into the nightstand drawer.

Tom knew all too well that they were just empty threats. Obviously, the stalker was in love with Bill and would do anything he could to get the point across to him; to get him to be with him. But Tom knew that he didn't want to hurt Bill unless it was necessary.

Tom sighed heavily in frustration and curled up into Bill's back once again, placing his chin on the younger male's shoulder. Bill grinned and giggled. Tom thought he had woken Bill, but Bill started to talk in his sleep.

"Mmmpfh… Juuummmmbiiiiiieeeee… I luffffyeeewwwww…" He giggled, turning to his other side and wrapping his arms around Tom.

Tom stifled a laugh to avoid waking Bill. He then wrapped his arms around his younger brother and cradled him to his chest, kissing the top of his head.

"Jumbie loves you too." He whispered, struggling to keep a straight face, as he tightened his hold on Bill.

"Mmhn…" Bill responded; his face contorted into a stupid grin.

Tom chuckled to himself and closed his eyes. No matter how frustrated or upset he was, Tom could always find comfort in Bill. Even when Bill was sleeping, just being around him made him happy. Tom's breathing got slower as his body relaxed and soon afterwards, he was asleep.

Tom awoke the next morning to the feel of a large weight pressing against his stomach. He groaned and opened his eyes. Bill's face was inches from his own; his eyes big. He was sitting on Tom with a finger outstretched as if he was about to poke Tom in the face.

"Wake up, stupid." Bill grinned.

"Go away." Tom whined loudly.

"Guess what."

"You're leaving me?" Tom asked hopefully.

"I already got the mail. And I, " Bill started as he ignored Tom's comment, holding up a letter, "got something and you didn't!"

"Bill, no! Don't-" Tom started, sitting up quickly.

Before Tom could finish, Bill was ripping into the envelope. Once he was finished, he peered inside of it. Giving a loud, panicked shriek, Bill tossed the envelope on Tom and hurled himself as far away as possible.

"Fuck, Bill! Don't throw it on me, you asshole!" Tom yelled, jumping off the bed and running to where Bill was standing, the envelope falling to the floor.

Bill only squeaked and hid behind Tom, his hands gripping each of his older brother's sides. He let out a small whimper and slowly peaked out from behind Tom, checking if he was safe.

"What is-" Tom started to ask when slowly, a large cockroach started to crawl out of the envelope.

"AHHH! TOMI! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" Bill screeched.

Bill started to panic, squirming. He started to try to climb onto Tom, grabbing onto him. Finally, after much struggle, Tom was holding Bill on his back, piggyback style.

"Tomiiii…" He whined; burying his face in Tom's back.

"I can't get rid of it while I'm fucking holding you, dumbass." Tom groaned, slightly bent over from the extra weight.

"Kill it!" Bill yelped.

"I already told you-"

"Kill it!"

"Bill I-"

"Kill it!"

"But I-"

"Kill it!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO STICK THE FUCKING THING IN YOUR MAKE UP BAG OR WHAT?" Tom yelled, shifting Bill to keep him from slipping.

"NO!" Bill yelped, hugging Tom tightly from behind.

"Then shut up already!" He growled, earning a small whimper from Bill in response.

Tom started to hurry out of their room to get Bill to "safety," when Bill started squirming, causing Tom to trip, landing them both on the floor, inches away from the giant cockroach. Both brothers stared at it and then screamed loudly in unison. Bill pushed Tom down into the floor to get up, starting to run away when he heard a loud scream.

"OH MY GOD IT'S IN MY DREADS!" Tom started yelling, getting up and running around like a mad man. "BILL, GET IT OUT!"

"N-N-No f-fucking way!" Bill whimpered, backing away from Tom as he got closer.

Tom grabbed Bill's hand and shoved it into his hair. Bill yelped loudly and let out a loud cry as he tried to free his hand, but Tom had a tight hold on his wrist. Bill's eyes were closed tightly and he was whimpering. Tom rolled his eyes and freed Bill's hand.

"Seriously, you overreact way too much." He sighed, holding up a plastic container; inside it, the cockroach.

Bill blinked and glared at Tom, although with less intensity as he kept glancing at the container. His face was still contorted in fear, so the effect didn't work to his liking. Bill shoved Tom away, walking over to the envelope, cautiously inspecting it for any more "surprises."

When Bill was satisfied, he pulled out a piece of paper and stared at it blankly. Tom approached Bill and grabbed the piece of paper from his hands, placing the contained cockroach on Bill's head.

"Hold this." He muttered absently as he started to read.

Bill screeched and smacked the container off of his head, making it fall to the floor. He crawled into their bed and curling up under the sheets, whining loudly and yelling profanities at Tom.

_October 2__nd__ – I'll be there… and I'll be watching._

Tom glared at the short letter and crumpled it up in his fist, throwing it across the room. Bill popped out from underneath the covers of their bed, making his way over to Tom. The hint of a glare was still in his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bill blinked, his face turning blank with confusion.

"October 2nd." Tom started, as if it was obvious.

"What's October 2nd?"

"We have a concert that day, idiot." Tom rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his brother's stupidity.

"OH!" Bill realized, slapping his forehead.

"And this means that he'll be there…"

"I…I…I…W-What do we do?" Bill started to panic.

Tom put his hands on each of Bill's shoulders, making his twin face him. He looked his younger brother straight in the eye. His penetrating gaze held Bill captive.

"Listen to me, Bill. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'll figure something out, alright?" He comforted.

Bill groaned and leaned forward into Tom's chest, closing his eyes. Tom pulled Bill in close to him and sat them down on the floor. He pulled him in close and rested his chin on the top of his twin's head, rocking Bill back and forth soothingly.

"As stupid as you are, this shouldn't be happening to you." Tom sighed, burying his face in his brother's black locks.

"You're the stupid one, stupid." Bill retorted, curling up against Tom tightly.

Bill turned his head, his cheek pressed against Tom's chest. He whined loudly and shoved Tom's arm when he caught a glimpse of the cockroach crawling around in the clear, plastic container.

"Tommiiii….Get rid of that thing…" He pouted.

Tom groaned and stood up, causing Bill to momentarily lose his balance. He grabbed the container and opened their bedroom window, dumping out the container's contents. Tom then sat down next to Bill again.

"Thank you." Bill growled.

"You ruin all of my fun, you know that, right? I was gonna keep it and name it Bill." Tom frowned, faking a pout.

"Shut up." Bill glared.

"And then in a few months it could replace you!" Tom grinned.

"Shut. Up. Now." Bill warned, giving Tom a death glare.

"And it'd never complain or tell me what to do…"

"Tom…"

"I'd never have to wait three hours for it to do its hair…"

"Tom, I'm warning you…"

"I wouldn't have to cook for it…"

"Tom."

"And it wouldn't be afraid of everything…"

"Tom!"

"Plus, I wouldn't have to listen to it talk nonstop…"

"Shut the fuck up, Tom!" Bill yelled, tackling Tom to the floor.

Tom fell back with a small "oof." Bill climbed on top of Tom and started shaking him and swatting at his face. Tom reached up and grabbed a hold of Bill's wrists, rolling over and on top of hi brother, staring down into his eyes.

"Do you think this is easy for me, huh?! You aren't the one being stalked by some fucking creep! Is this all some big fucking joke to you?!" Bill yelled, squirming under Tom's weight as he tried to free his wrists.

Tom blinked, looking down at Bill; guilt clearly painted on his face. He took in a shaky breath as he hung his head, his hands still pinning Bill's wrists.

"I-I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Because I'm not fucking laughing! You have no fucking idea what I'm going through! You don't even care, do you?!" He continued to scream.

With each word that Bill yelled, Tom could feel his heart break more and more. He felt incredibly guilty. Tom bent over Bill, his face in the younger twin's chest. His eyes began to fill up with tears.

"I-I-I…was only trying to make you smile…" He almost inaudibly whispered as he gave Bill's wrists a tight squeeze.

Tom loosened his grip on Bill's wrists and collapsed into Bill. Bill freed his hands and wrapped his arms tightly around his older brother. Through Tom's small and quiet sobs, realization hit Bill.

No matter what, Tom was always there for him, joking around just to see Bill smile. Tom was always there to protect and save him and he was in a lot of pain from witnessing Bill slowly fall apart. Bill felt extremely stupid and selfish for saying what he did.

Bill's phone began to ring but he ignored it, tightening his hold on Tom. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a loud, frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry, Tom…I didn't-"

"I deserved that. I should be more serious. You're right." Tom sniffed, wiping his eyes with his hands.

"No Tom…You're perfect the way you are…It's just…"

"I know, Bill." Tom nodded slowly, understanding what his twin didn't even need to say. "You're under a lot of pressure."

"I'm sorry, Tomi." Bill pulled Tom down, pulling him into an apologetic and forgiving kiss.

_Hello, this is Bill. Sorry but I'm not here right now so leave me your name and your number and I'll get right back to you!_

_beep_

"You're going to regret ignoring me, Bill."


	7. Chapter 7

"You're going to regret ignoring me, Bill."

Tom paced back and forth in their bedroom. Every once and while he would glance down at Bill, who was staring at his phone. He had gotten the message on his cell phone's answering machine and played it on speaker phone for Tom to hear.

"Don't worry, Bill. You'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to you, I'll make sure of it." Tom mumbled as he continued to pace.

Bill only stared down at his opened phone and heaved a heavy sigh. When Tom heard the sigh his twin made, he stopped pacing and just studied the younger male. Suddenly, he bent down and grabbed Bill's phone, snapping it shut and putting it on the nearest table.

"Hey…" Bill whined once he had finally realized what had happened.

"Look at me, Bill." Tom ordered, dropping to his knees.

He placed his outstretched arms on his brother's shoulders, staring him plainly in the eyes. Bill sighed and finally locked eyes with his soul mate. It was clear as day to Tom that the anxiety was starting to slowly eat away at Bill. He was getting shorter with Tom and was starting to withdraw from the world.

"What?" Bill frowned.

"You're going to be fine. I promise."

--

October 2nd had finally come. It was a day that both Bill and Tom were dreading completely but the show had to go on. Bill had insisted that they not cancel the concert. He was extremely touchy about anything that might disappoint his fans.

Finally, they were on stage. Everything was going completely well. Tom kept an extra close watch on the crowd, his eyes jumping to every movement that every fan made. He also stood unnaturally close to Bill and slightly in front of him, as if he was guarding his younger brother from something.

There was one problem, however, with their concert. The weather was not cooperating and every few seconds, a loud crack of thunder would deafen out their sound, accompanied by a bright flash of lightening. Every time that someone would try to convince Bill to stop the concert, he would get extremely vicious and leave whoever suggested the idea utterly stunned.

Bill had finally given in and said his goodbyes to the crowd when another strike of lightening killed the lights and all was pitch black. In Bill's mind, the laughter came on in waves .He heard a loud crash as something fell and he let out a loud gasp, holding back from screaming in front of the crowd, as someone grabbed onto him from behind and forced him down on the stage. Bill kept gasping and started to squirm as the person wrapped themselves around him, lying completely on top of Bill.

"L-L-Let m-me g-g-go!" Bill pleaded in a hushed whisper.

"Bill, shh. It's me. I'm making sure he doesn't get you…" His twin's voice echoed back, instantly calming his nerves.

"Oh God…Tom, I thought you were…"

"Shh." Tom hushed him as he pulled Bill behind a large speaker.

Their eyes started to adjust to the lack of light and Bill was finally able to see Tom's face. When he looked back to where he was standing, he noticed Tom's guitar on the ground. He couldn't tell if it was broken or not but it was obvious to him that when Tom threw his guitar down on the ground, it created the crashing noise.

Tom grabbed Bill by the hand and stood up, pulling Bill up along with him. Slowly, he groped the air around him as he made his way off of the stage, pulling Bill with him. Finally, when they were off stage, the lights came back on. The older twin looked around and rubbed his eyes, tightening his hold on his brother's hand.

"You alright?" He asked Bill, who nodded in response.

After a while, the twins made their way back on stage, apologizing to the massive amount of fans and wishing them good bye. The band finally exited the venue some time later and headed off to a small club to party. It was an occasion well worth partying for. Bill hadn't been attacked and it was a great show.

When they got to their destination and inside the club, they were rushed to the V.I.P. room, where it was only them. Georg and Gustav opted for the main part of the busy club to have more fun while Tom and Bill stayed in the room by themselves.

All of the pent up anxiety and worry had taken a toll on them and they were more than ready to get rid of it. The music even reached their small room and it wasn't long before their hands and mouths were moving, exploring every visible inch of bare skin that they could manage. After a few minutes, Bill broke away from Tom and grinned when Tom let out a loud whine.

"Billllll…" He pouted, trying to reach in for another kiss but Bill held him back. "What are you doing?" He asked when Bill stood up and offered him a hand.

"Get up Tom." He ordered, grabbing Tom's hand and yanking him to his feet.

"What? Why are you-"

"Dance with me." Bill commanded.

Tom raised an eyebrow before laughing softly at Bill's request. Finally, he nodded, giving in to the look on Bill's angelic face. He pulled Bill in close to him and wrapped his arms around his twin's waist, while Bill closed his arms around Tom's shoulders, bending slightly to rest his chin on Tom's shoulder.

As the soft and slow melodies echoed through the room, their entangled bodies swayed slowly side to side. Tom leaned his head into Bill's, humming along to the song softly in Bill's ear as he pulled his twin as close to him as he could manage. Bill smiled softly and closed his eyes as the safety and comfort of being encased in Tom's arms washed him over.

"It's a good thing that I'm the singer." Bill laughed, moving to kiss Tom's jaw line.

"Laugh all you want. I know you love it." Tom retorted. "And you love me."

"Hah! Love you? What do I get out of it?"

"Me and anything and everything I can give you." Tom sighed.

"Well…I guess I love you. Even though you're stupid." Bill grinned, pulling off of Tom's shoulder, grinning at his twin.

Tom moved his head foreword and pressed his lips against his twin's. Slowly, one of his hands tangled itself in Bill's hair, deepening their kiss. Bill let out a soft moan and opened his mouth, granting Tom access. Tom's tongue found its way inside of his living reflection's mouth, running along Bill's tongue and up to massage the roof of his mouth gently.

Bill let out a deeper moan inside of Tom's mouth, his arms tightening around Tom's shoulders. He was afraid that if he didn't have such a tight hold on Tom, he would spill onto the floor. A single hand of Bill's made its way down Tom's side, resting at his hip. Tom slowly pulled away and grinned as Bill started to loudly protest.

"You're the stupid one, stupid." He whispered as he rested his forehead against Bill's.

Bill rolled his eyes and pulled his brother close to him again, crushing his lips with his own. He slowly backed himself against a wall, pinning himself. Tom pressed Bill even further into the wall and pushed himself against his brother, kissing him firmly.

Slowly, Tom dragged his arms up Bill's chest and down his arms. He grabbed Bill's hands and threaded his fingers with Bill's and then pinned his arms above his head, against the wall. Bill grinned against Tom's lips and allowed himself to let go of the world.

Tom moved his head down to Bill's throat, placing small, tender, and yet hungry kisses all along Bill's neck, forcing a small series of moans out of the younger twin's mouth. Tom's tongue dragged along the skin before he bit down softly on Bill's neck, sucking and licking on the fold of skin between his teeth. He started to move down to Bill's collarbone when there was a loud knock on the door. Tom backed away from Bill and dropped his arms

"Come in." Tom called as Bill glared at nothing in particular, clearly upset at the interruption.

"Is it safe?" Asked Gustav as he opened the door, one hand covering his eyes. His hand was parted slightly as one of his eyes peaked out.

"Of course it is. What do you think, we're sex maniacs?" Tom mocked in an insulted tone as he threw Bill a wink.

"Georg and I are going. The hotel's within walking distance so you two should be able to make it there right?"

"Yeah, we'll leave in a few."

"Alright. See you. And for the love of God, please don't do anything here…it's a public place for God's sake." Gustav pleaded.

"Goodbye Gustav." Bill rolled his eyes, pushing Gustav out of the room, shutting the door on him.

Tom grinned at Bill and placed a small kiss on his brother's lips.

"I suppose he's right, Bill." He sighed.

"Don't you dare listen to him." Bill responded crossly as he tried to kiss Tom.

"No, Bill. It's too risky." Tom frowned, pushing Bill away from him.

Bill said nothing. He only glared at Tom and opened the door, walking out. Tom blinked and followed after his younger brother. He had to almost run to keep up with Bill's fast pace.

"Bill! Wait! I'm sorry!" He called out over and over again as he tried to keep up with Bill. "We have the hotel room all to ourselves you know!" He yelled once they were finally outside.

Bill continued walking until they were on an un-crowded street. Tom kept calling out things to Bill, causing him to stop in his tracks and spin around, glaring at his twin. He blinked in shock as Tom got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Bill's legs.

"BIIIIILLLL! I'M SORRRRRY! I PROMISE TO DO YOU AS MUCH AS YOU WANT IN THE HOTEL! DON'T LEAVE ME! BILLLLLL!!" He cried out overdramatically.

"And you say I overreact." Bill giggled.

"I had to make you smile somehow." Tom grinned as he stood up, kissing Bill once.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, you ass." Bill rolled his eyes as he started to walk.

Tom started to trail a good five to ten feet away from him, admiring the amazing sight that was Bill's backside. He snickered to himself, causing Bill to flash him "the finger." All was good between them, as it always would be. As it always was. It was just as Tom expected, they were all just empty threats.

Tom and Bill continued down the abandoned street, not caring about anything, when suddenly, things were about to change. Through the silence of the night, only one noise could be clearly heard. It was the most heart wrenching, terrifying noise that one could hear.

_**BANG**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**BANG**_

It all happened too fast for Bill's mind to fully register what was happening…what had just happened. Bill knew all too well that something wasn't right but his mind didn't quite understand. He heard a muffled cry and turned quickly to see what had happened.

Bill let out a loud scream as he saw his brother, his one true love, fall. All he could hear was the sound of his own screams as he ran as fast as he could to get to his Tom.

"No! Tom! TOM! **TOM!**" He screamed, falling to his knees next to his twin.

He wrapped Tom up in his arms, holding him securely in his lap as he started to sob. Tom's body was shaking violently and the blood was soaking through his over-sized shirt. Tom motioned Bill to him and Bill leaned down, moving his ear to Tom's lips so that he could hear him.

"I'm not…fucking deaf…you idiot..." Tom gasped out, although a smile was present on his trembling lips.

Bill stared at Tom, the tears flooding his warm, chocolate brown eyes. Tom frowned at him as it became even harder for him to breathe. Seeing his twin cry like that hurt him more than the bullet had.

"Don't…cry…Bill…" He whispered.

Tom raised his hand up to stroke Bill's cheek, but he had grown too weak and his hand just stayed half raised and shaking. Bill grabbed Tom's hand and put it on his cheek, earning a soft smile from Tom as he stroked the soft skin of Bill's cheek with his thumb.

Tom motioned Bill close once more. Bill lowered himself again and Tom placed the longest kiss that he could manage on Bill's lips. Bill gently returned the kiss as he sobbed uncontrollably. Tom finally broke this kiss, struggling for air. He gave Bill a small, weak smile as his body started to relax and give up on the fight.

"I…love…you…my Bill…" He struggled greatly to get out.

"I love you too, Tomi…Don't leave me…Please don't leave me…" Bill pleaded as he continued to hold Tom's hand to his cheek.

"…Forever…" Tom whispered. "I…I'm sorry…I couldn't…Protect you…my Bill…"

Tom took one last glance at Bill, his soul mate. He smiled a sad apologetic smile and took his last breath. Shortly after, everything went black and it was over. The last thing that Tom saw was Bill, just as he had always wished.

"TOM! **TOM!**" Bill screamed frantically as he shook his twin's lifeless body. "Wake up, Tomi…Please…Tom…Wake up…."

Bill broke down crying as he screamed his loudest. He continued to shake Tom's body in an attempt to bring him back to life but it had no effect. Bill collapsed his face into his brother's bloody shirt as he screamed and cried. He didn't care about Tom's blood-soaked shirt; his mind was somewhere else.

"Don't leave me here, you bastard!" Bill yelled at Tom's corpse.

He just stayed there, his face buried in Tom's stomach. He remained like that until his tears refused to fall anymore.

"You'll thank me later." An all-too-familiar voice echoed.

Bill looked up immediately, searching frantically for the voice's source.

"I did it for us." The voice called cheerfully.

"You son of a bitch! Show yourself!" Bill screamed as the rage inside of him started to make his blood boil, forcing him to stand up.

Slowly, a foot stepped out of the shadows, followed by another, and then the whole body emerged. Bill gasped and backed away as his stalker moved closer. Bill had always wondered why the voice sounded so familiar to him. He couldn't believe it. All those times…he thought he was only joking.

"Hello again, Bill." Grinned the stalker.

"B-B-BUSHIDO?!" Bill screamed in shock, backing away until his back hit a wall.

"At your service." Bushido laughed as he placed his hands on the wall, pinning Bill in between them.

Bill tried his best to get away but when his eyes fell upon the sight of Tom's body, he let out a loud cry as he became weak.

Bushido leaned over, pressing his lips against Bill's with a firm need. Bill whimpered and a few tears fell from his eyes once more as he only thought of Tom. Bill's body shook violently as the shock started to sink in. Tom was really dead.

"Shh…Its okay, Bill…baby…" Cooed Bushido, stroking Bill's hair.

Bill kept shaking, looking past Bushido. His eyes were locked on his brother's lifeless body, entranced by the peaceful smile that remained on his lips. Bushido dragged his hands down the front of Bill's shirt, resting his hands on Bill's hips. He turned Bill's head and made him look him in the eye.

"It's okay, baby. It's just you and me now…the way it should be." He comforted, starting to kiss Bill's neck.

Bill closed his eyes, tears slipping through them. He was in hell. He knew it. Bill wanted nothing more than to stop existing at that moment. He was terrified of Bushido and yet, he wanted the pleasure of being the one to take his life.

"We're meant to be together, Bill." Bushido whispered in Bill's ear, making him shiver in disgust.

Bushido slowly started to roll his hips into Bill's, moaning hotly in his ear. It was enough to send Bill over the edge in disgust. Bill snapped completely. Bushido was doing things to Bill that no one other than his Tom was allowed to do.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Bill screamed as he shoved Bushido away from him.

Bushido's eyes flickered with anger as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a knife. He slammed Bill into the wall and held the blade to his throat, daring him to keep resisting.

"Do it already! You already took away all I had to live for anyways!" Bill glared as he spat on Bushido.

Bushido just stood there, the knife resting against Bill's neck. He was trying to will Bill into submission but it was having the opposite effect on him.

"What are you fucking waiting for?!" Bill screamed at him.

Bill grabbed Bushido's hand, forcing it to cut a small red line across a portion of his neck, not deep enough to do any damage. Bill bit his lip to keep silent as he glared straight into Bushido's eyes; the blood dripping from his fresh wound.

"Bill…" Whispered Bushido in total shock.

He wasn't actually planning on killing or harming Bill in any way. He just wanted to scare him.

"Fine! If you won't do it then I will!" Yelled Bill as he yanked the knife out of Bushido's grasp.

He was about to force it into his stomach when a sharp blow from Bushido knocked him over. Bill looked up and met his eyes before they raced to reach the blade before the other.

Bill reached it first and Bushido started wrestling to get it from him. They continued to wrestle for the knife. Arms and legs were everywhere and neither side wanted to give up. The only noise audible was the sounds of Bill's yells in frustration.

Bill finally got the knife and was about to stab himself when a shove from Bushido forced his hand to slip. A loud cry echoed through the night as Bushido fell back, screaming in agony.

As his eyes widened in shock, Bill finally realized what he had just done. He wanted Bushido to die more than anything but he never thought he could do it. But it felt so good for him to see it…and to be the one responsible for it.

Bill then grinned and watched the life drain from Bushido. When his time was almost up, Bushido grabbed a hold of Bill's leg, looking into his eyes in panic.

"B-B-Bill…help me…I love you…" He gasped.

Slowly, Bill placed a kiss on the top of Bushido's forehead. He drew back and grinned in a twisted fashion at his stalker. Bill then moved to whisper in Bushido's ear.

"See you in Hell." He whispered as his hands found the blade.

His hands rammed the blade fully into Bushido's chest before pulling down sharply in one swift move. After one excruciating cry, Bushido was finally gone.

It took a while for Bill to snap out of it but when he did, he crawled over to Tom's body, collapsing his head under his brother's chin. He let out a series of muffled sobs into his shirt.

Bill couldn't believe what he had just done. He couldn't even believe that Tom, the one solid thing in his life, was gone. It was a feeling that ripped through his very core. Every nerve was affected and filled with pain. He felt sick to his stomach.

In his mind, Bill was no better than Bushido. They were both murderers. Bill knew the initial stab was an accident but what happened afterwards was more than intended. He had delivered the final blow. He was a murderer. He had actually killed someone.

Bill let out another series of sobs into his brother's corpse. He was shaking and trembling. After a while, he passed out on Tom's body. It was finally all over. Tom was really gone. His world had come crashing down and his heart had been ripped out of his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Bill let out another series of sobs into his brother's corpse. He was shaking and trembling. After a while, he passed out on Tom's body. It was finally all over. Tom was really gone. His world had come crashing down and his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

After that fateful night, things for Bill began to drag on, but managed to speed up at the same time. Bill had been taken in by the police for questioning about Tom and Bushido's murders. At first, they believed that Bill killed both Tom and Bushido, but Bill finally convinced them that he only killed Bushido and that it was completely in self defense.

A few days later was Tom's funeral. Bill agreed to go with Georg and Gustav but he refused to go anywhere near the casket that held his lifeless brother. He also refused to even look at the wooden box. It's not like he could look anyway because his vision was completely blurred from the fountains of tears that were his eyes.

Tom's death had been broadcaster over every channel in every country that knew about Tokio Hotel. Massive amounts of streets had to be blocked as the hearse drove Tom to what would be his final resting place. Fan girls lined every open street in hopes of catching a glimpse of the procession. Their make-up was running down their faces from their many tears and cries.

It was never publicized exactly how Tom or Bushido died but there were a massive amount of rumors circulating and most of them labeled Bill as a murderous monster. Bill didn't care, though. He couldn't feel anything but heartbreak, sadness, and anger.

Bill caught a glimpse of some fan girls dodging security and running to the cemetery gates. He exited the car and made his way to where everyone else was gathered. Seeing them all brought rage upon his tortured soul.

He knew that they didn't even know Tom. They didn't know every fact about him like Bill did. None of them knew what it felt like to be wrapped up in his arms. None of them knew how painful and rough, yet gentle and tender he could be. None of them knew just exactly how sweet his lips tasted night after night. Most girls only got a sample of that for one night, but that was before Tom and Bill's relationship had blossomed. After that, they belonged to each other and each other only. None of them knew what it was like to have Tom love them back, to be his soul mate, to be protected and cared for by him, to wake up to him by their side every morning, to cry on his shoulder, to watch the life drain from his body, to hear his last words, his last breath, to watch him die. None of them knew.

As Tom's casket was lowered into the ground, Bill closed his eyes tightly and lost himself in a peaceful memory in which Tom and Bill were both sixteen. They were inside the hotel room that they were sharing together while on tour. It was the memory of something that changed their lives forever.

_Bill was lying on his bed next to Tom. Tom was sitting up and staring off into nothingness. Bill noticed at first that he had started to act weird and within a matter of weeks, he was completely emotionless._

"_Hey, Tom?" Bill questioned, looking up to his brother._

_Tom simply stared off into the distance, apparently not hearing Bill._

"_Tom." Bill growled in a firm voice, reaching an arm out and shoving his twin._

"_What?" Echoed Tom's emotionless voice._

"_How come you never look at me anymore?" He asked as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. "How come you never hug me? How come, when I'm sick and have the chills, you never hold me close so I can warm up? How come, that whenever I touch you," Bill reached an arm out to rest on Tom's shoulder, causing him to jump and push Bill's hand off of him, "you flinch away?" He whispered._

_Bill's eyes began to fill with tears. He pulled his legs up to his chest as the tears fell from his mesmerizing eyes. He had no idea, what he did wrong and it was eating him up inside._

"_Tomi…How come you hate me?" He cried out._

_Just hearing that Bill thought Tom hated him broke Tom's heart. He looked at Bill directly for the first time in months. Tom slowly wrapped his arms around his younger brother and pulled Bill into his side._

"_I don't hate you, Bill… I could never hate you…" He whispered; his voice overflowing with sad emotion._

"_What did I do wrong?" Bill whimpered as he buried his face in Tom's chest and wrapped his arms around his older brother._

"_It's not you, Billy… It's something I did wrong… Something that would make you hate me forever…" He sighed as he pulled his little brother into his lap and rocked him gently side to side._

"_What is it? Did you get someone pregnant?" Bill asked, pulling away to look his brother in the eye. "What did you do, Tom? Tell me…" He frowned when Tom shook his head._

_Tom took a deep, shaky breath and looked deeply into Bill's eyes. Bill waiting expectantly, still in Tom's lap._

"_I…"_

"_You... what?"_

"_I fell in love with you…" Tom whispered almost inaudibly._

"_What?" Bill blinked, not being able to hear him._

"_I fucking fell in love with you, alright?! I'm a sick fuck okay?! I'm a-"He yelled._

_He was cut off when Bill's lips pressed into his own roughly. Tom had been waiting a long time for this to happen and when it did, he forced his tongue into Bill's mouth, feeding on his brother's small moans of encouragement. Bill ran his tongue along his older brother's, laying down on his bed, pulling Tom on top of him._

_As they continued to kiss, Tom's hands made their way up and down Bill's sides. Bill moaned slightly louder into Tom's mouth, making Tom shiver in excitement. Bill reached his arms up and rested them on Tom's lower back. He massaged Tom's back firmly, earning himself a moan from Tom._

_Tom finally pulled away to catch his breath, panting heavily. He rested his hand on Bill's check and stared down into the identical pair of eyes. He placed one soft kiss on his brother's lips before pulling back once more._

"_Are you sure about this?" He asked in a soft whisper as he leaned his forehead into his twin's._

"_I love you, Tom. I always have… I just didn't want to ruin us…"_

"_You're so stupid. I could never refuse to love you back, Bill. You're my world…"_

It was the night that Bill would always remember. It was the first time that he "gave himself" to anyone. It was perfect… Tom was perfect. The morning after, Tom made Bill breakfast in bed and after he ate, Tom crawled into bed with Bill and just held him in his arms. But that was all gone now and it always would be.

A week after Tom's funeral, Bill was sitting in his room, staring off into nothing. In one hand, he held a picture of Tom and in the other, his phone. He put the phone to his ear after dialing the number.

"Hello? I need to make an appointment to get a tattoo done…"

_--Three months later--_

Bill looked down at his own hands. The hands of a murderer. The hands that once held his twin…his lover. Taking a glance at the new tattoo on his right arm, tears spilled out of his chocolate eyes. It was the tattoo that held the face of his Tom. This new tattoo was opposite from the tattoo that held the year that he and the most important person in the world to him entered the world together. His right arm held a forever inked portrait of his older brother, staring back at him with the sparkle in his eyes that he once saw every day…before it was ripped away from him in the matter of a few minutes.

Bill knew that he couldn't swim. That was the whole reason he was out there. He had taken his last trip ever to the Maldives, where the sandy beaches held lost memories of less complicated times shared between the two twins. The clear water that was once a paradise now signaled the end of an era.

_Bill gasped at the beauty of the clear water bordered by sand. The massive size of the ocean was breathtaking. He just stood there for a while, taking in the sight before his eyes, Tom by his side._

"_Look at how beautiful it is, Tom…" He marveled._

"_Sorry…What was that?" Tom asked, giving Bill his full attention._

"_Look at how beautiful it is…"_

"_Look at how beautiful you are? Too late, I already have." Tom grinned._

He had rented a rowboat from a shop along the beach and took it out into the ocean, rowing until his arms gave out. Even if he wanted to, he would never be able to go back. He was too far out and all that he saw was the endlessness of the ocean. The emptiness of it all accompanied his insides perfectly.

Wiping his eyes, Bill sniffed. He looked down once more to his right arm.

"Forgive me, Tomi. This is all my fault. In the end, I couldn't protect you." He apologized to the face on his arm with forceful determination in his voice. Bill lifted his arm to his lips and kissed the portrait that endlessly smiled back at him, a few more tears escaping his eyes.

Bill looked up to the endless sky and smiled even though he was crying. He knew Tom was up there watching him. He also knew that Tom would never forgive him for what he was about to do next, but he knew that it had to be done. In the end, Bill really couldn't live a hollow shell of a life without Tom there. It was impossible for Bill to exist alone. They were always Tom and Bill or Bill and Tom. It was never just Tom or just Bill. He was determined to keep it that way and join Tom once more.

"…And one day, the sea will guide you back to me…Remember, to me you'll be forever sacred…" Bill sang to himself in a hauntingly sad tone.

Before Bill had gone, he left voice messages to his friends and family, leaving rushed apologies. Now it was time. Letting out a shaky sigh, Bill stood up in his boat and looked down at the endless water below him, wondering how long it would take him to hit the bottom.

"Are you ready, Tomi?" He asked the memory etched in his skin. "One…two…three!"

And upon saying "three," Bill jumped into the ice cold water, letting it surround his body. He gasped at the contact and immediately started struggling. He thrashed his arms and legs wildly, struggling to keep his head above the water. Bill knew it was going to happen but it was his body's natural instinct to fight as long as it could. When his body tired, he began to sink.

Bill's head went under the water but he kept his eyes open, fighting for the last thread of light to shine through the water. As the water filled his lungs, he took one last look at his former lover and brother on his arm. He smiled softly and kept his eyes locked on his arm. As he sunk faster and farther, everything went black and soon, it was all over.

The last thing that Bill saw was Tom, just as he had always wished.

_THE END_


End file.
